Tel l'immaculé magniola
by MacHellia
Summary: Lyria a enfin trouvé le moyen de remercier celle qui lui a permis d'explorer le ciel.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour les thèmes "Egal" et "Magnolia" lors de la nuit du 06/03/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**L'immaculé magnolia **

Sa cellule ne ressemblait pas à une geôle classique, rien de plus normale, Lyria n'était pas une détenue ordinaire. Privée de droit, privée de statut, privée d'humanité, elle était au mieux considérée comme un précieux outil de désolation au service de l'Empire. Lyria, en tant qu'arme de destruction massive au service de l'armée impériale, se devait d'avoir un gardien à la hauteur du danger qu'elle incarnât. Ce fut ainsi que l'on vendit à Katalina sa nouvelle assignation.

A l'époque où elle faisait ses classes militaires, Katalina ne s'était jamais imaginée jouer les gardiennes de prison. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts, tant d'entraînements, tant de sacrifices pour atteindre son niveau, qu'au départ, elle perçut cette mission comme une punition. Aurait-on demandé à un homme de jouer les nounous ? Elle était plus que l'égal de ses hommes, sa maîtrise de l'épée la classait parmi les meilleurs chevaliers.

Si Katalina s'avérerait être un soldat aguerri, elle avait conservé de l'époque de sa formation son idéalisme et toute sa vertu. Ce reliquat de naïveté, cette sensiblerie comme certains le nommaient avec mépris ne lui faisait pas honte. Au contraire, elle revendiquait cet esprit chevaleresque, presque héroïque qui faisait aujourd'hui cruellement défaut aux gardes impériaux.

Comment pouvait-elle fermer les yeux sur le sort imposé à une fillette ? Elle avait clairement outrepassé sa fonction de gardienne en instruisant de son mieux l'enfant. Son instinct maternel avait-il pris le dessus sur ces devoirs de soldats ? Bien sûr que non, être soldat, c'était pour elle défendre ce qui n'avait pas la force de le faire eux même. Protéger et servir, tel était son devoir.

Dans de enfer Lyria, Katalina était la seule à lui accorder une valeur autre que celle d'un outil. Ce lieutenant avait réveillé les germes d'humanité qui sommeillaient en elle. Elle lui avait appris à communiquer, à ressentir, à lire, à écrire, à rêver, tout simplement à exister. Elle continuait inlassablement de lui montrer le monde immense qui lui était interdit au travers des livres et des cartes. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'attacher à cet enfant, rester aveugle au destin qui l'attendait ?

Bien avant que Lyria ne lui demanda d'explorer le monde, Katalina avait songé à la faire échapper. Elle avait conscience du risque d'un tel projet autant pour le monde que pour elle. Le lieutenant s'était imaginé maints scenarii. Une chose était certaine, elle n'aurait aucun appuis, cette action lui coûterait à minima son poste, et probablement sa vie.

A quoi bon vivre en renonçant à ses principes, en bâillonnant son cœur ?

Pour le moment, elle se contentait d'imaginer un plan susceptible de les sauver toutes les deux. Quand bien même, elle la sortirait de là, elle ne pouvait la laisser seule. Katalina savait pertinemment que l'empire la pourchasserait à jamais. Une solution était de les faire passer toutes les deux pour mortes, le plan était tentant mais bien trop incertain. Elle avait pensé à une mise en scène d'un kidnapping, mais son scénario avait bien trop de lacunes pour résister à une enquête poussée de l'armée. Non, le meilleur scénario après des semaines de réflexions consistait en un sabotage en diversion, suivi d'une fuite discrète (qui finira probablement par un passage en force) lorsqu'il déplacerait Lyria.

Ainsi, lorsque la prisonnière émit pour la première fois le souhait de découvrir l'étendue du ciel, Katalina avait déjà les prémisses d'un plan.

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévue, loin de là. Toutefois au final, elles avaient réussi à s'enfuir, et Lyria se fit son premier ami de son âge. De lieutenant émérite à la carrière prometteuse, Katalina était devenue une traîtresse, une criminelle en cavale.

Katalina avait tenu sa promesse : Lyria s'épanouissait au gré de leurs pérégrinations d'îles en îles, l'équipe s'était renforcée de membres hauts en couleurs. Très rapidement, l'ancien lieutenant avait sous sa charge 3 adolescents à chaperonner. Elle accordait toujours une attention particulière à Lyria ainsi à chaque affrontement contre l'empire, instinctivement l'ancien cobaye trouvait refuge sous la cape immaculée du lieutenant.

Cette cape devait être un peu magique, car sous ce tissu, malgré les situations parfois périlleuses, la peur ne consumait pas la fillette. Pour Lyria, cette cape détenait un véritable pouvoir. Ainsi la nuit lorsqu'un cauchemar la réveillait en sursaut, Katalina venait la rassurer et l'emmitouflait toujours dans cette dernière. Étrangement, Lyria se rendormait alors avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'ancienne captive aurait voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois alléger le fardeau qu'elle pensait imposer à son entourage et en particulier au lieutenant. Elle découvrit sur l'île qu'elle parcourait avec Gran qu'il existait un langage propre aux fleurs. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui offrir le moindre cadeau jusqu'alors, ce bouquet aussi simple fut il représenterait une infime partie de sa gratitude. Lyria passa donc une longue après-midi dans la bibliothèque en quête de la fleur parfaite à offrir en guise de remerciements à celle qui lui avait permis d'explorer le monde.

La fleur devait être aussi belle que le lieutenant, inspirée autant la force que la noblesse d'âme. Pour sa couleur, seul un blanc pur, immaculé comme celui de la cape de Katalina pouvait lui convenir.

Le jour suivant Lyria emmena Vyrn, leur mascotte volante en promenade. Ensembles, ils se mirent secrètement en quête de la fleur qu'elle avait choisie. Ce jour en question, ne la voyant pas revenir, ses compagnons s'inquiétèrent rapidement en particulier Katalina.

Lorsque Lyria revint avec seulement vingt minutes de retard, elle eut le droit à un savon du lieutenant sur le sens des responsabilités et surtout l'importance de ne pas s'éloigner trop loin du groupe. Lyria ne répliqua pas, elle savait que ces remontrances traduisaient l'inquiétude de son mentor.

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire qui en disait long, elle se contenta de lui tendre un bouquet de magnolias blancs. Les membres de l'équipage se regroupèrent autour d'elles.

_«- Katalina, hier j'ai découvert qu'il existait un langage des fleurs, alors j'ai voulu te confectionner un bouquet à ta mesure. Pour moi, le magnolia t'incarne parfaitement, il renvoie à la fois à ta force, à ta pureté et ta dignité. Leur couleur me rappelle ta cape qui toujours veille sur moi. C'est une fleur dont la beauté n'égale que ta noblesse. Considère que ce bouquet est un gage de respect et de fidélité.» _

Ce geste, et ses propos prirent au dépourvu l'ancienne militaire, qui s'empourpra sur le champ. Katalina se mordit la lèvre pour conserver un semblant de constance.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Lyria lui déposa le bouquet dans ses mains. Elle sélectionna alors une fleur de ce dernier et s'avança vers Katalina. Elle tendit le bras, la jeune femme s'inclina par réflexe, l'adolescente installa alors la fleur au-dessus de l'oreille du lieutenant.

Pour toute réponse, Katalina profita de ce moment pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ses longs cheveux cachèrent son visage, mais Lyria aurait juré sentir une larme tomber sur elle. L'enfant n'hésita pas un instant et resserra son étreinte autour de son héroïne.


End file.
